When a variable resistance layer is applied with a voltage, resistance of the variable resistance layer may be significantly changed depending on the polarity of the applied voltage. This effect may be utilized to store data in a memory device. For example, the variable resistance layer may be used to realize resistive memory devices with a nonvolatile property.